


Когда мечты умирают

by littledoctor, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, psyhotic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив вернулся из мертвых. Тони должен быть счастлив. Верно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда мечты умирают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death of the Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91486) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> постгражданка

Тони проснулся и уставился в потолок. Во рту пересохло, все тело ныло. Пахло антисептиком, тихо гудела и пищала какая-то аппаратура: похоже, он в больнице. Он вспомнил... вспомнил, как летел, как забрался в костюм... в голове все путалось...

Хотя с головой у него тогда вообще было не очень. Он же пытался управлять высокотехнологичным летающим средством, хотя его IQ едва дотягивал до восьмидесяти. А теперь... Тони попытался сесть и обнаружил, что руки прикованы наручниками к спинке кровати.

Обычно ничем хорошим подобное не заканчивалось.

Способность ясно мыслить к нему, похоже, вернулась; он помнил все четко. Кто-то все же собрал разбросанные по всему свету осколки его личности и собрал заново.

А вот это может быть как к плохому, так и к хорошему.

Его привезли не в больницу; это была чья-то спальня, спальня того, кто носил армейские ботинки, тяжелую кожаную куртку и держал на стене плакат с первым составом Мстителей — то есть, кого угодно, от Кэрол до Клинта. Рядом с кроватью стояло устройство: на мониторе, судя по всему, отражались жизненные показатели. На Тони были серые спортивные штаны и футболка, пахло от него неплохо, а когда он потерся щекой о плечо, то понял, что его чисто выбрили, оставив, однако, эспаньолку. Значит, за ним по крайней мере ухаживали. Тони осторожно подергал руками, проверяя замки наручников, и тут дверь в спальню открылась.

— О Господи. — Стив окинул его ничего не выражающим, но не враждебным взглядом. — Кто... как... кто ты? — Скрулл, робот, клон... вариантов море...

— Не устраивай спектакль, — сказал Стив. — Рид подтвердил, что загрузка твоей памяти прошла успешно.

_Рид, ну конечно._

— Я помню, как ты умер, — сказал Тони. — Ты не похож на мертвеца.

— Я не умер. — Стив присел рядом с ним на кровать.

— Я видел, как ты...

— Заткнись! — крикнул Стив, и Тони послушно закрыл рот. — Я не умер. Я... ушел. Попал в прошлое, заблудился, я... — он замолк, тяжело дыша, сжал пальцами переносицу. — Шэрон, Сэм, Баки, они меня нашли. Вернули назад.

— Ну еще бы. — Тони испытал нелепый укол ревности. — Молодцы. — Стив уставился на него, и он вздохнул. — Стив, я...

— Заткнись, — повторил Стив, но уже мягче. — Я планирую со всем разобраться. Рид пообещал, если я все исправлю, он починит тебя, и я исправил, и теперь ты здесь. — Он положил руку ему на грудь. — Ты тогда... это было ужасно, меня к тебе пускали, но ты был как животное, только улыбался, когда я с тобой заговаривал, а когда злился, ты прятался, а однажды заплакал... — Стив отвернулся. — Рид не хотел тебя лечить. Сказал, что ты слишком опасен. Что из-за тебя все пошло прахом.

— Это не... — Стив быстро закрыл ему рот ладонью, и Тони выразительным взглядом попытался донести все, что думал о Риде.

— Ты и твои футуристические штучки. — Тони издал приглушенный звук, а Стив... Стив тихо зарычал. Тони распахнул глаза.

— Если ты не заткнешься, — пригрозил Стив, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово. — Я принесу кляп.

Тони заткнулся.

— Я потерялся во времени. Проживал все снова и снова, все, что мы потеряли, всех, кого потеряли, и, знаешь, я даже не мог утешиться тем, что в конце концов все вышло, как должно было. И я думал — а изменил ли я что-то в этом мире? Если все как ты говоришь — если будущее определено и ограничено — какая разница, что я сделал? — Стив убрал ладонь от его рта, рассеянно вытер о джинсы. — Все, что я сделал, вернувшись — изменило ли это хоть что-то?

— Стив... — Тони хотел сказать что-нибудь, чтобы стереть это потерянное, беспомощное выражение с его лица, но Стив тут же схватил его за подбородок, впиваясь пальцами в кожу. Тони вскрикнул, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, и почувствовал, как ему в рот забивается что-то мягкое, а Стив свободной рукой удерживает его за голову. Тони, подавившись, попытался вырваться из железной хватки и вдруг понял, что тот сдержал обещание — ему в рот засунули кляп. Тони вопросительно замычал, но Стив покачал головой. Вид у него был... печальный.

— Почему ты не можешь просто сделать так, как велят? — произнес он. — Почему ты такой... всё всегда должно быть по-твоему, да? Тебе что-то приходит в голову, и ты ни с кем это не обсуждаешь, никому не рассказываешь... — Тони отчаянно замотал головой, и Стив скривился. — Ладно, — неохотно согласился он. — Ты сказал Хэнку и Риду. Ты даже с Питером кое-чем поделился, предупредив, чтобы он не передал мне. Но мне ты не сказал ни слова. — Его рука соскользнула ниже, сомкнулась на горле Тони, чуть встряхнула. — Мне ты не сказал. Не сказал никому из тех, кто мог бы возразить, кто стал бы задавать вопросы. Ты мне не сказал! Я твой лучший друг, Тони, и я впервые все узнал, когда долбаная Мария Хилл попыталась пристрелить меня на хэлликариере.

Рука на горле сжалась сильнее, и Тони захрипел и закашлял сквозь кляп. Стив вдруг его отпустил и коснулся шеи кончиками пальцев.

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Прости. Я так разозлился. Я не могу... не расстраивай меня, Тони.

Стив отвернулся, и Тони остался лежать, медленно дыша и стараясь казаться как можно более маленьким и безвредным. Что стряслось со Стивом? Тони согнул колено и легонько его пихнул. Стив обернулся. Тони поднял бровь, и Стив вздохнул и снова дотронулся его глотки.

— Я задушил Осборна, — без обиняков начал Стив. — Рид втирал что-то про... ну, он называл это «научные доказательства», — Стив выплюнул эти слова, как будто у него во рту было что-то мерзкое. — Убедил меня, что Темные Мстители должны умереть, но хочешь правду? Думаю, мне просто хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Кэрол помогла. Часовой и Арес вернулись на нашу сторону... Рид сказал, что все равно не знает, как их убить... но остальные мертвы. Осборна я убил, потому что Питер сам хотел это сделать, а я не мог ему позволить. — Стив покачал головой. — Этот идиот думал, что сможет справиться со мной с помощью брони... видел бы ты его лицо, когда я воспользовался своим кодом доступа.

Тони подавился, пытаясь не расхохотаться и издав вместо этого серию жутковатых звуков из-под кляпа. Раньше Стив был... Тони резко перестал смеяться. Стив снова взялся за его горло.

— Всего лишь парень в костюме, — продолжил он. — Кажется, у него были какие-то суперсилы ... не знаю, не заметил. Жестянка с мусором, так ты его называл? — Свободной рукой Стив взялся за его рубашку, без всяких усилий порвал ее по швам, стянул обрывки, отшвырнул в сторону и уставился на грудь Тони.

— Те твои шрамы... — мягко произнес он. Тони замер, едва дыша. Стив положил ладонь ему на грудь, над сердцем, и улыбнулся. — Так странно. Я раньше часто думал, каково это будет, прикоснуться к тебе, как будет биться твое сердце. Но оно... бьется как любое другое. — Стив склонился над ним, прижался губами. Тони почувствовал, как его отросшие волосы щекочут кожу. Стив не шевелился, и ему снова пришлось осторожно толкнуть его коленом. Стив поднял голову. Глаза у него были мокрые.

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо, но убежденно пообещал он. — Щит теперь у Баки. Мы с тобой уйдем в отставку. Рид сказал, что я могу забрать тебя, если только ты останешься при мне, никуда больше не влезешь и будешь держаться подальше от неприятностей. И я так и сделаю. Я не позволю тебе устроить подобное еще раз, Тони. — Рука Стива скользнула к штанам, и сдернула их вниз. Тони на мгновение замер, не в силах поверить в происходящее, а потом, когда Стив прошелся ладонью вверх по его обнаженной ноге, попытался вывернуться или хотя бы его пнуть.

Без толку. Стив только перехватил его за лодыжки и прижал к кровати, внимательно разглядывая Тони, пока тот отчаянно вырывался.

— Я так давно тебя хотел, — сказал он. — Когда я заблудился, я мечтал... мечтал, что вернусь к тебе, что все исправлю, а когда вернулся, узнал о том, что ты с собой сделал... — Он стиснул Тони сильнее, и тот всхлипнул. — Больше никогда. С меня хватит.

Он придавил коленом бедро Тони, держа его раскрытым, а свободной рукой достал из кармана смазку и потянулся между раздвинутых ног. Тони едва мог пошевелиться, и только беспомощно мычал сквозь кляп и мотал головой. Но Стив на него не смотрел — он, не отрываясь, глядел, как его пальцы проникают внутрь. Размеренные прикосновения к простате унизительно быстро возбудили Тони, и Стив расплылся в кривоватой счастливой улыбке. Тони закрыл глаза.

— Все хорошо. — Пальцы забрались еще глубже, слишком глубоко, Тони никогда так не трогали. Как же больно. — Тихо, тихо. — До Тони только сейчас дошло, что он пронзительно, по-животному, всхлипывает. — Тихо, больно будет недолго, потом станет хорошо. Я сделаю так, что будет хорошо.

Стив влез так далеко, и Тони нечем было защититься, когда ноющее жжение ослабело, превратившись во что-то, от чего хотелось стонать. Он не хотел, чтобы было приятно, но Стив старался как мог, тихим голосом возносил ему хвалу, и тело Тони больше не собиралось ему помогать, переметнувшись на сторону врага, жадно сжимаясь на длинных крепких пальцах. _Боже, ну почему он такая шлюха._

— Такой сладкий, — пробормотал Стив почти мечтательно. — Совсем как я представлял, такой... такой отзывчивый.

Он резко двинул пальцами, и Тони невольно дернулся вперед, это было так... так... Стив повторил еще раз, и Тони хотел, как же Тони хотел... звякнула молния, Стив надвинулся на него, придавил своим весом, распял под собой, не оставив возможности ни вывернуться, ни ударить. Только терпеть нарастающее давление внизу, расцветшее острой болью, чувствовать, как щекам текут слезы, как Стив собирает их языком.

— Ты этого раньше не делал, — заметил вдруг тот. — Верно? — Тони зажмурился крепче и отвернулся. Стив поцеловал его щеку. — Я был уверен... я столько раз тебя ревновал... неважно, теперь ты мой.

Он начал двигаться — неторопливое скольжение твердым членом наружу, оставляющее за собой ноющую пустоту, рывок внутрь, от которого Тони хотелось выгнуться, вывернуться, но Стив вцеплялся в него крепко, держал всей своей массой, и у Тони, который был придавлен тяжестью и не мог нормально вздохнуть из-за кляпа, перед глазами замелькали темные круги. Размеренные толчки Стива выдавливали из него все мысли, член, пойманный между их телами, терся о живот, и Тони знал, что долго не продержится.

— Тони, — пробормотал Стив ему в кожу. — Боже, Тони, я люблю тебя, как я по тебе скучал... — Голос его был таким несчастным, сломленным, беспомощным, что Тони повернул голову, вслепую ткнулся ему волосы, пытаясь что-то успокаивающе промычать. Стив счастливо прижался к нему в ответ, потерся щекой о щеку.

— Да, да... — Он укусил его за шею, впился пальцами в задницу, вставляя до упора, слишком глубоко, ох, Господи, как же больно... как хорошо... перед глазами у Тони все расплылось, и он кончил. Мир вокруг плыл и раскачивался, и Стив, застонав и толкнувшись еще пару раз, сорвался следом, кончив в него.

После Тони остался просто лежать, позволив себя вытереть, развязать руки и вынуть кляп. Первый глоток воздуха был даже лучше оргазма, и Тони наслаждался возможностью свободно дышать, старательно не обращая внимания на тупо пульсирующую внутри боль.

— Молчи, — мягко попросил Стив. — Не зли меня. Я так устал. Я не могу, только не сегодня. Поговорим утром. — Он провел ладонью по его горлу, где, наверное, расцветал впечатляющий букет из синяков.

— Утром, — повторил он. И Тони снова закрыл глаза, позволив Стиву уложить себя, прижаться крепче, целовать в шею, рассказывать, как у них все будет хорошо.


End file.
